


金色的碎片

by RandomForest



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 主角x尼，加了盗梦空间设定
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	金色的碎片

我的实际年龄不满50岁，但在逆行中增长的时间使我看上去比同龄人更苍老。年轻时留下的旧伤在阴雨天隐隐作痛，我的腰背和关节像故障了的零件，身体正在衰老，自然的，记忆也产生了一定程度的混乱。

对于这些可预见的问题，我做好了充足准备。我培养了优秀的成员接管信条，确保他们继续战斗下去。永远会有未来人做新的尝试，创造新的算法。我们所化解的每一个危机都不是最后一个。他们迫切地想生存，我们也是如此。在这漫长的战场中，我们失去了无数同伴，他们聪明、勇敢，有一颗金子般的心，永远都会义无反顾地奔向注定的死亡。

我已经太老了。老得足以拖他们的后腿，完不成任何事。我猜我得找到一个需要牺牲的任务，然后替代掉更年轻的人们……

好消息是，近几年来，我不再那么排斥自己想到尼尔了。事实上，我万分想念他。离我们最后一次见面已过去数十年，他的声音和模样也从未在我的脑海中模糊。

是我送他回去的，我看着他踏上那条路。已经发生的终将发生。闸门旋转着关上，我的一生将永远记得这两个时刻。尼尔在门后对我挥手，尼尔在阳光里对我微笑，然后转过身去，穿过圆环的红绳在他的背包上摇晃。

后来我才知道，圆环是一对。因为这正是我买给他的生日礼物。这铜制的小玩意儿让尼尔露出了笑容，他用手指拨弄着它，说，时间如同圆环一般，过去与未来相交，过去的终点便是未来，未来的终点便是回到过去（*“圆环理论”定义）。刚得到物理学硕士学位的大学生滔滔不绝地讲着他的理论，而我只是轻轻笑着，从他手上接过铜环，用红绳串了起来。

红绳象征着守护、信念、好运和一种情感链接。得知我有一份一模一样的，他比收到礼物还更开心。他灰蓝的眼睛发着亮，用一种孩子气的语调问我，这意味着我们被链接起来了，是吗？我们是彼此的起点和终点。

这话像陡然扎进心脏的刀片。我想我的表情一定是变得阴郁而痛苦，尼尔不解地追问着怎么了，是我惹你生气了？

我试着平复情绪，但那痛楚就是不能停止。我为自己的无能为力而愤怒，为这该死的圆环，不能破坏的时间规则而愤怒。为什么那些已经发生了？！

无端的怒火对任何人都是不公平的。在尼尔走之后，我变得越来越像一位疏离的独裁者。基地里的人们敬佩我，感激我，却也不敢接近我。我的老朋友相继被这场永无止境的战争带走，我是那个被留下的人，那个活在过去的人。

我愈发地思念尼尔。

幸运的是，我们的人找到了一支奇妙的队伍。他们由筑梦师、伪装者、药剂师等人组成，引入了一个全新的概念。我们达成了秘密的合作关系，在需要的时刻，带他们给特定目标植入想法。

这比开战要好得多。我的成员感叹道。此话引起了对方的不满，其中一人反驳，这算什么？我们就没有将自己置入险境？梦境同样是战场——我们的战场。

在所有的闲暇时间里，我向其中一名筑梦师学习如何造梦。她叫梅尔，是个漂亮的年轻女人。她说她的祖父柯布就是她的导师。

“像您这个年纪的“学生”可不多了。”她微笑着，耐心地教我铸建梦境的一切规则。

“什么时候开始都不算晚，不是吗？”我也礼貌地笑笑。

她点头肯定了我的观点，继续讲“图腾”的概念：“……选择一个特别的物件，以辨别是否在梦中。”

我的眼前又浮现出摇晃的红绳。以及尼尔的手指是如何捏住小圆环，又是如何把它们挂在包上的。

过完基础的理论课，我们就进入了梦中。我想是我对尼尔的思念太重了，梦境才初步成型，就出现了各个时间段的尼尔。

17岁的小偷尼尔，穿着脏兮兮的跑鞋坐在墙头，宽松的衣服里装满了窃来的钱财和饰物。20岁，已经被招募的尼尔，每日按时完成着学习、射击、体能训练的目标；22岁，25岁……

梅尔及时地提示，不能将太多现实场景带入梦中，这会让你迷失。

我深吸一口气，改造了所有对应现实的建筑物和风景。

“也不能太离谱，”梅尔环视着四周，“当你引起映射人物的注意，他们就会开始攻击你。”

我知道攻击之后会发生什么。他们会杀死我，接着，我就会醒来。

“谢谢你，梅尔。”我诚心道谢。我们顺利地结束了这次练习。

关于图腾……我将圆环捏到了手中。绳结是死结，若是在现实，它是不能被拉动的；如果我仍在梦中，它就会变成活结，一拉就散架。这足够好辨别了，是吧？

我学得很快，梅尔开玩笑说我可以加入他们的团队。我也为此认真地考虑过，至少我可以继续做点什么。

不过，我最初的目的也很简单，甚至过于自私。我只是想见到尼尔，哪怕是在梦中。当我明白了自己无论如何也救不回他时，我自暴自弃了一段时间。但这自暴自弃也仅限于我的空闲时光，当我们有更重的责任时，我绝不会放任自己沉溺在无用的悲伤之中。

不同时期的尼尔在我创造的梦里“活着”，他像是被打落一地的金色碎片，分散在我梦境的每个角落里，如此明润，如此漂亮。

记忆中的场景再现时，我总会刻意更改细节，比如地点、房间构造、墙纸和床铺的颜色。尼尔大学毕业的那一晚喝了个酩酊大醉，走路东倒西歪，傻笑声回荡在走廊里。

我嘘他好几次，他只是笑得更大声了。我有些被惹恼，就按住他的肩膀推他进房间。睡你的吧，我说。尼尔湿漉漉的眼中闪过一丝惊惶，像只被抛弃的小狗似的。他吃力地从床上爬起来，从背后抱住我，酒气混着炽热的呼吸，他口齿不清地念叨着，不要走……不要走，拜托拜托拜托。

尼尔只有在我面前会变回不讲理的孩子。他本该聪明又体面，吸引女孩儿的目光，讨所有人的喜欢。而不是这样鼻头通红，狼狈又委屈地扯着我的衣服，像要把它们全部撕碎。

你到底想从我这里得到什么？我没有问出口。因为在内心深处，我其实知道答案。只是觉得我不问，我们就能相安无事。

尼尔没有放过我。他借酒精补足勇气，大胆地把我推向沙发，然后骑在我的大腿上，重量压上来。

“起来，尼尔。你很重。”我轻掐他的后颈，“你现在都比我高了。”

他又发出了一连串低笑声。气息像火焰烧过我的颈部。他抬起脑袋来，颧骨酡红，头发凌乱，蓝眼睛在灯光下迷蒙又深情。

“你看着我的时候，到底在看着谁？”

我的心抽紧一下，又咧开嘴嘲讽地一笑：“这算什么问题？”

尼尔没有答话，他混乱又难过地摇起头，再次把额头埋进我的肩窝。他出了一身汗，热腾腾地带着满身湿气。我不由自主地轻抚他的后背，而他在我的身上蹭来蹭去。当我第一次见到他时，可没想过会有这样一天。

他十七八岁那会儿还开玩笑地叫过我爹地，后来他有了些小心思，生怕加重我的负罪感，便再也不叫。

他就怕我不碰他。

“你可以跟我上床吗？”他捧住我的脸，掌心渗出了热汗，“就当是奖励。”

我掰下他的手：“不行。”

“那一个吻呢？”他不放弃地讨价还价。

我的手搭在他的后脖子上，凑上去亲吻他的额头：“好了，你得到奖励了。”

尼尔皱起眉，生气地指着自己的嘴唇：“我说的是这里！”

他的怒气很宝贵。他几乎不对人生气，脸上总带着云淡风轻的微笑。想到我是唯一一个能让他伤心、踌躇、不知所措的人，我可耻地生出几分自豪感。

这是错误的，不该有的心情，但我就是无法阻止它蔓延生长。

我让这段场景在冲刷而来的海浪中消散退去。一座搭在海上的房子，被海潮吞没也是合理的。那晚确实什么也没发生，我拿来热毛巾给他擦了脸，擦了手脚，把筋疲力尽的男孩搬到床上去了。他终究还是太醉，睡意压倒一切。

我们的第一次做爱也是最后一次。

距离我送他回去只有三天，我突然被铺天盖地而来的情绪压垮。一直以来，我都良好地承受着压力，与之共存，但当时，一旦想到他的离去，我毫无征兆地陷入崩溃之中。

尼尔吓坏了，他从没见过我这样。他说，我要进来了！然后就跟突袭警察似的踹开房门，找到了坐在地上的我。

他长大了，挺拔而充满生机，任谁都无法想象这样一个年轻人将会赴死。

他不知道我是怎么了，也没有过问。他只是凑过来吻我，动作小心得叫人心碎。于是我默许了这个吻发生。我们唇舌交缠，牙齿磕磕碰碰，交换着呼吸与唾液。察觉到我的情绪有所缓和后，尼尔笑着低语，我这算不算是趁虚而入？

我解开他的领带，粗暴地扯掉他的衬衫，纽扣扯掉了两颗。他笑了，一团气在他的喉间翻滚，柔软好听。

阳光透过玻璃窗，金黄的汗毛绒绒地覆着他的皮肤，我低头吻他的脖子和胸口，尼尔小幅度抽着气，身子激动地颤栗。

当我进入他之前，他乖顺地跪趴着，臀部和腿根都在发抖，我还从未见他如此紧张。被反复扩张过的肉穴滴着融化的乳液，随着主人的呼吸节奏微微张合。

“唔……唔、嗯……”他隐忍地轻喘着，喉咙里发出咕噜的细小声响，我低头看着胀起的黑色生殖器进出在湿软的洞里，一时有些眩晕。

他的臀部被拍击得发红，我握住他的腰，更重更快地操他。尼尔的呻吟渐大，耳垂红得快要滴血。他的颈部、后背、胸口也全红了，喉结上下滑动着，俊俏的脸上闪过无措或欢愉的表情。

我们一共操了两次，精液顺着烂熟的肉洞溢出，又被勃起的阴茎再次推回去。尼尔高潮了好几次，他射不出来了，阴茎软软地垂着，随着身体的上下颠动而乱七八糟地甩着。

我的手指插入他汗湿的金发，他的睫毛上挂着泪，眼睛闪着光芒，看上去是那么开心。我看着长大的男孩不住地过来亲我，他撅起嘴，在我的唇上啄吻，他摸摸我的胡子，问道你有想过把它刮掉吗？

我反问你希望我刮掉吗？

他说你肯让我动手的话，我就希望。

我射在他的里面。

躺了一会儿后，我们一起去浴室。淋浴间不够大，他就让那扇门保持打开。尼尔的脸上挂着顽皮神色，手拎着花洒来浇我的脸。地上全湿了，他在我面前分开双腿，手指伸到臀后引出精液。

你想再操我一次也可以。他眨眨眼。

我把他按到玻璃门上吻他，热水淋得我们睁不开眼，尼尔的头发软绵绵地挂下来，挠着我的鼻尖。

第一次也是最后一次，两个点连成圆环，很符合我们之间的关系。

但释然并不代表着不会痛苦。

我在梦中看着跑过去的尼尔的身影。他在阳光下亮得像是快要消失，我不愿再看，这某种程度上会触发我心中隐秘的伤痛。

同样的，我也不会冒险把梦境改造得过于离谱，因为我怀疑当梦中人试图攻击我的时候，尼尔还是会成为我的守护者。

就算这一切只发生在我的大脑里，我也绝不能再看到他为我送命。一次都不行。

愈来愈多地陷入梦境其实是一件危险的事。我在里面呆得越久，就越容易混淆现实。我的身体依然年轻，尼尔还活着，我的朋友们也都还活着。谁不想要这样的世界呢？

在一个下午，我和尼尔并排躺在海滩上，被阳光晒暖的海水一浪一浪地冲着我们的脚踝。现实中，我们从没有过这样的空闲时刻。但我的记忆却紊乱起来，我忘了自己是否还活着，这只是一个梦，还是说我已经死了，终于在终点见到了尼尔？

这次将再也没有起点。一切都结束了，归零。再也不会重新开始。

我转头看向他，他也看着我。

“我现在知道你在看着谁了，”他一笑，眼睛就柔和地弯起，“你看的人是我。一直都是我。”

“聪明鬼。”我去揉他的头发。他的头发被海风吹得太乱了，都快要遮住他的脸。

“这真的能链接你我。”尼尔从裤袋里拿出红绳，代表着始与终的圆环在夕阳中发光，“你总是能找到我。”

我也拿出了自己的那串，尼尔眼睛一亮，晃着他的圆环过来撞我的。

极轻的叮一声，那么真实。我不敢去拉扯它，害怕绳结松开，圆环掉落，梦就醒了。

“你不做确认吗？”尼尔注视着我，嗓音温柔。他是个成熟的男人了，和回忆中的洋洋得意却又横冲直撞的男孩完全不同了。

“我不敢。”

他惊讶地笑了：“还有你不敢的事？”

“我不知道，”我耸耸肩，默认了自己的软弱，“这事关你，尼尔。”

他抿起嘴，了然地点点头，他耐心地坐在身边，陪伴着我，不再催促。我们刚好都是初遇时的年纪——我是说，我这边的初遇。

火橙色的夕阳从天空滑入海中，水面泛着蓝与橙的光辉，海鸟扇着翅膀飞过，逆向和正向的都有。我回头望着尼尔，夕晖给他的面部线条染上艳丽色彩。

注意到我的眼神，他仿佛变回那个莽撞的大男孩，扑过来吻我。那一瞬间，我忽然什么也不在乎、什么也不惧怕了。他就在我身边，我们会在一起。我们的轨迹是一个圆，总有首尾相接的那一天。

而那一天是否会是今天，已经不重要了。

我摸到手中的绳结，指尖用力，飞快地往下一拉。

FIN


End file.
